Forbidden Attraction
by VagabondeLily
Summary: On dit que lorsque la vie s'apprête à nous quitter, le film entier de notre existence défile devant nos yeux. Et je m'attendais à tout, à tout sauf à voir l'image de Draco Malefoy danser sur mes paupières au moment où mon âme quittait mon corps...


**Forbidden Attraction :**

Ne me demandez pas comment j'étais arrivée là, moi même je n'en avais pas la moindre idée, tout ce que je savais, c'était que je devais le faire, point barre.

Flash Back:

On courrait, à en perdre haleine, comme si on avait la moindre chance de s'échapper, alors qu'on savait tous que c'était impossible.

Je peine à reprendre mon souffle, d'ici quelques minutes, je vais m'effondrer si jamais je ne m'arrête pas, mais je ne peux pas, je n'en peux plus, pourtant je dois continuer, je n'ai pas le choix, pour eux, pour moi, pour vivre.

Ils crient, derrière nous, ils nous savent pris au pièges et ils s'en délectent, certains rient même, de ce rire glacial et macabre, comme des pantins de chair. Ce ne sont que des volutes de fumée noires, ils glissent sur le sol, mi-serpents, mi-ombres, sans rien perdre de leur terrifiante élégance.

Ils gagnent du terrain, je regarde droit devant moi, nous on en perd, même Harry, Ginny sportifs accomplis sont à bout, prêts à se rendre sans conditions à la pire des tortures. Je ne peux le permettre, je redouble d'énergie, la puise au fond de moi, même si je sais que la fin est proche, je cours, plus vite, alors que mes muscles me tiraillent de toutes part et que je ne trouve plus mon souffle, ni le premier, ni le second.

C'est à cet instant précis que je regrette ma bonne vieille baguette, confisquée par les ombres, comme celle des autres, Neville, Luna, Harry, Ron, Ginny. Nous sommes complètement à leur merci.

Les ombres gagnent de plus en plus de terrain. Nous traversons les salles du ministère à la volée, sans prendre le temps d'observer ce qui nous entoure, puis, notre course est violemment stoppée. Nous avons atterri dans un cul de sac, une pièce, ronde, avec un rocher au milieu où se dresse fièrement une arcade au voile blanc, sa brillance et sa lumière m'hypnotisent, je suis attirée par elle comme par un aimant. Je m'en approche quelques peu lorsque la voix d'Harry me tire de mes contemplations :

"- Hermione ! Il nous faut un plan !"

Je rigole nerveusement, un plan ?! A quoi bon, nous sommes piégés, complètement piégés, comme des poissons dans un filet et Harry voudrait que je trouve un plan ?! Débrouille toi mon vieux et laisse moi. Contrairement à ton instoppable courage et ton aveuglement, ma raison et mon intelligence ne m'illusionnent pas, on est perdus, tout simplement.

Les ombres se rapprochent, j'entends leur rale sourd, leur souffle qui sondent chaque centimètre carré du couloir, ils font durer l'attente, ils prolongent le supplice...

Notre première idée est de fuir, ou du moins d'essayer. Nous nous recroquevillons contre le mur, le plus éloignés de l'entrée, serrés les uns contre les autres, derrière le rocher, qui nous masque légèrement de l'entrée. Mais cela ne sert à rien, les détraqueurs n'ont pas besoin de leurs yeux pour nous trouver, notre panique les attirera aussi facilement qu'un aimant attire du métal. Oui, nous sommes l'aimant et eux le métal. Je perds la raison, à quoi me servent ces fichues comparaisons ? Je vais mourir, ou mieux, être pire que morte et tout ce que je trouve à faire c'est décrire ma situation le mieux possible, le plus précisément possible, comme si ça pouvait être la clef pour survivre.

Ça ne l'est pas en effet, mais au moins, sa maintient mon sang froid où il doit se trouver, dans ma tête.

Les premiers détraqueurs font leur apparition, aussitôt une brume épaisse pénêtre la pièce et n'épargne personne, je la sens s'insinuer lentement dans mon corps, transpercer ma peau comme si elle était faite de tissu, par des flèches empoissonnées, empoisonnées à la douleur, au malheur, des flèches de détraqueurs.

Ils ne mettent pas bien longtemps à dénicher notre cachette, je remarque horrifiée qu'ils sont au nombre de six, il y en aura donc un pour chacun. Deux d'entre eux s'amusent à nous disperser de part en part de la pièce. Et le pire c'est qu'ils y arrivent sans trop de mal, tellement nous sommes faibles et à leur merci. Je suis poussée jusqu'au bord de l'arcade, manquant de peu de la traverser, mon dos percute douloureusement un des bords de la construction et ma course s'arrête là. Je lance des regards plein d'espoirs aux autres, mais ils sont dans la même galère que moi. Neville est recroquevillé au sol, en les implorant presque de le laisser tranquille. Ron essaie tant bien que mal de rester debout, tout comme Harry, qui fait mine de ne pas se laisser impressionner, même si toute cette situation le dépasse. Ginny, toujours aussi fougueuse continue à courir, à tourner en rond, comme un hamster dans une cage. Luna, elle, est allongée sur le sol, je ne sais pas si elle est morte ou vive, mais ça n'a plus d'importance. Mon détraqueur approche lentement comme pour faire durer le suspens, et je me retiens à grande peine de hurler " vas-y achève moi, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?!" De toute façon, même si j'aurais voulu, je n'aurais pas put, plus de force, plus envie de me batte, je dois faire face à ce qui va suivre.

Je ferme les yeux, j'ai peur, je l'avoue, je n'ai pas le courage d'Harry, ni sa force, je me laisse submerger par les visions d'horreur qui me sont offertes sur un plateau d'argent, tout en cherchant au fond de moi, ces quelques moments, qui garderont ma flamme allumée quelques instant encore. Comme si ça pouvait servir à quelque chose, comme si j'avais d'autre échappatoire que de mourir. Mais je veux mourir avec ces visions de bonheur, pas ce dramatique téléfilm qu'on insuffle dans ma tête. Enfin, je tiens le fil des images que je cherchais, sans plus attendre, je me fais une projection privée, comme au cinéma. Sauf que le cinéma, c'est fait pour se détendre, non pour combattre la mort.

Je revois ma première rencontre avec Neville qui avait perdu son crapaud, puis Harry et Ron. Je me rappelle de les avoir impressionnés à peine dix minutes après les avoir rencontrés. Je me rappelle du choixpeau posé sur ma tète, je n'oublierais pas un seul des mots qu'il m'a dit. Mes premiers cours, premiers exploits. Le troll et Ron si magnifique ce jour là. Je me rappelle de notre enquête sur la pierre Philosophale, d'Hagrid qui ne savait pas tenir un secret, de l'échiquier, de la première fois que les garçons m'ont fait monter sur un balais et comment nous avons gagné la coupe des 4 maisons.

Je me rappelle aussi l'arrivée mouvementée d'Harry & Ron en deuxième année, de ma rencontre avec Ginny et du mystère de la chambre. Premières dispute avec Malefoy aussi, puis Sirius, l'évadé d'Azkaban. Je me rappelle les cours de divination et Buck. J'ai également frappé Malefoy, qui n'a pas répliqué, à mon plus grand étonnement. Mais je me souviens aussi de ma quatrième année, le bal, Viktor, les épreuves, Harry en champion, et Ron qui lui en voulait. Je me rappelle de tout ça, et je souris, car ces moments de bonheur, sont les seules choses qui depuis près de 2 minutes, me tiennent encore en vie.

J'ouvre les yeux, le détraqueur est là, tout près, sa bouche à dix centimètres de la mienne, je ne peux plus reculer, je suis dos au mur. Il pose sa main décharnée sur ma joue et un frisson de dégout me parcourt tout le corps, mais je ne peux pas m'en défaire. Son souffle rauque rebondit sur mon visage, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour ne pas tourner de l'œil face à cette haleine putride, mais je tiens bon, je n'ai plus peur, je suis juste triste que cela se termine ainsi.

Il pose sa deuxième main sur mon visage et je me sens propulsée lentement dans les limbes, n'ayant presque plus conscience de ce qui se passe. Un ordre glacé percute mon cerveau, il m'intime d'entrouvrir mes lèvres, je n'ai plus la force de résister, j'obéis.

Les images défilent dans ma tète, à la vitesse de l'éclair, certaines vont si vite que je n'arrive pas à décrire ce que je vois dessus. Elles semblent comme aspirées vers l'extérieur de mon corps, l'extérieur de ma bouche, sans avoir rien pour les retenir, elles filent. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Dumbledore, Remus, Sirius, Malefoy...Ce ne sont même plus des portraits, juste des peintures abstraites. La dernière, celle de Malefoy, se fixe devant mes yeux, pas le moins du monde abstraite, très nette, puis elle disparait aussi vite qu'elle réapparue.

Ça y est, mon âme vient de quitter mon corps, j'ai voulu la retenir de mes lèvres, mais j'ai été incapable de les bouger, c'est comme si mon corps ne m'appartenait plus, comme si je n'avais plus la moindre autorité sur lui.

La petite bille nacrée est suspendue dans les airs, entre mon bourreau et moi, indécise quant au chemin à prendre. Je suis horrifiée, je suis en train de me rendre compte de ce qu'il se passe, mais je ne peux plus rien y faire, c'est trop tard, j'ai perdu. Une larme dévale ma joue et j'observe ce petit morceau de moi, le plus important, illuminé, seule trace de lumière dans ces ténèbres, s'éloigner de plus en plus de moi.

Mon âme n'est plus qu'à 2 centimètres de la bouche du détraqueur lorsqu'un éclat aveuglant nous éblouit à tout les deux et projette le détraqueur au bas du rocher sur lequel nous étions. A toute vitesse, la petite bille fait demi-tour et retourne dans ma bouche avant de reprendre place dans ma tète. Difficilement, j'essaie de tourner la tète pour apercevoir mon sauveur. J'ai à peine le temps de distinguer ses yeux gris acier que je sombre dans l'inconscient.

Lorsque j'ai ré-ouvert les yeux, j'étais à l'infirmerie du château, sans la moindre idée en tête de ce pourquoi j'y étais. J'avais tout oublié des évènements de la veille, oublié que moi et mes amis nous avions faillit mourir, oublié que ma vie s'était mise à défiler devant mes yeux, oublié qu'un homme aux yeux gris m'avait sauvée, j'avais tout oublié.

Je regarde autour de moi, ils sont tous allongés dans des lits, inconscients, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, il n'en manque aucun. Je me lève en trombe, inquiète de ce qui à bien put nous arriver, madame Pomfresh arrive au pas de course.

"- Miss Granger, seriez vous folle par hasard ?!"

Je la regarde curieusement, c'est une femme d'une soixantaine d'années, aussi douce qu'elle peut se montrer stricte, j'ai bien intérêt à ne pas me montrer insolente si je ne veux pas finir l'année scolaire à refaire les lits de l'infirmerie chaque matin.

"- Vous venez d'échapper à une grave agression de détraqueurs et vous agissez comme si rien ne s'était passé ! Veuillez contrôler vos humeurs et me faire le plaisir de retourner vous allonger tout de suite !

- Une attaque de détraqueurs dites-vous ?

- Absolument, Miss Granger, qui a d'ailleurs faillit vous couter la vie.

- Je n'en aie aucun souvenir...

- En effet, il se peut, après un évènement aussi traumatisant que celui-ci, que votre esprit décide de faire l'impasse dessus. Ce n'est pas forcement une mauvaise chose."

Pensive, j'accepte qu'elle me reconduise dans mon lit, mais alors que je m'allonge, tout un tas de questions m'assaillent et je n'hésite pas à en faire part à l'infirmière :

"- Madame, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé ?

- ça, miss, je n'en sais rien, tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que j'étais tranquille dans mon bureau, lorsque six brancards de Sainte-Mangouste et plusieurs guérisseurs vous ont emmené ici avec la seule explication que vous étiez à présent hors de danger. Lorsque je leur ait demandé de m'expliquer ce qui c'était passé, ils m'ont juste dit qu'ils avaient reçu un hibou d'urgence anonyme faisant état de six blessés dans les sous sols du ministère, rien de plus. Ils n'ont pas plus de détails sur l'expéditeur de la lettre, ni ce qui à put conduire ces détraqueurs à agir ainsi, ni qui vous en à défendu, nous espérions d'ailleurs que vous puissiez nous éclairer sur cela, mais apparemment il semblerait que cette histoire n'ai d'autre futur que de tomber aux oubliettes."

Voyant que je ne répondais pas, elle tourna les talons et rejoignit son bureau à petits pas pressés. Dans ma tête, j'essayais de retrouver des bribes des évènements de la veille, sans succès.

Mes cinq compagnons n'ont pas mis bien longtemps avant d'émerger de leur songes, même si toutes leurs pensées demeuraient dans un brouillard confus, Dumbledore lui même, ne put tirer quoi que ce soit de nos esprit anesthésiés lors de sa visite.

Nous sommes restés à l'infirmerie, environs une semaine, ne recevant que de brèves visites, triées sur le volet par madame Pomfresh elle-même, pour nous éviter toute mauvaise surprise. Il n'est donc pas surprenant que la visite de monsieur le ministre de la magie n'ait été ajournée, ainsi que celle de nombreux élèves curieux de connaitre notre mésaventure.

Lorsque nous avons eut enfin l'autorisation directoriale de sortir de notre quarantaine, les élèves de toutes les maisons et de toutes les années se bousculaient pour connaitre tous les détails de notre folle épopée et surtout comment Harry le preux chevalier nous avait encore sorti de l'impasse. N'ayant aucun souvenir de ce dont ils parlaient, tous ces témoignages de curiosité nous mirent à la fois mal à l'aise et craintifs.

C'est ainsi que, tentant tant bien que mal d'échapper à mon fan club, des premières années de poufsouffle, aussi bien naïves qu'absolument dépourvues de la moindre parcelle d'intelligence, je les semais en rentrant dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde où je m'aperçu très vite que je n'étais pas la seule occupante des lieux.

Il avait enlevé son pull et déboutonné le col de sa chemise, les deux mains appuyées férocement sur les bords d'un lavabo des toilettes, il pleurait. J'aurais reconnu cette tignasse blonde platine entre mille, c'était celle de Draco Malefoy.

M'ayant aperçut dans le reflet du miroir, il se retourna violemment et je sortis ma baguette dans l'éventualité de toute attaque. Mais ce fut lorsque je relevais la tète que le coup fatal me fut offert, mes yeux percutèrent les siens, un regard couleur gris acier.

Une horde d'image défila dans ma tète, tellement vite que j'eus l'impression que mon cerveau avait pour mission de me montrer un maximum de choses en un minimum de temps. Je revis tout, absolument tout. Le plan d'Harry pour dérober la prophétie de Voldemort, l'entrée au ministère sous polynectar, l'arrivée dans la salle des prophéties, la rencontre avec les détraqueurs, la prise en chasse, mon âme à mi chemin entre ma bouche et celle du bourreau et enfin ces yeux gris dont j'avais rêvé chaque nuit jusqu'à aujourd'hui, des yeux gris qui à présent je me rappelle étaient ceux de Draco Malefoy.

Le bruit de ma propre baguette tombant au sol me sortit de ma transe, l'homme face à qui j'étais la minute plutôt, mon sauveur avait reprit sa position initiale et fuyais mon regard.

A la fois prudente et insouciante, je m'approchais de lui calmement. A un mètre de lui, je stoppais mes pas et murmurais :

"- Alors c'était toi...

- Je t'en prie Granger, ne dis rien."

Je restais silencieuse un moment puis repris :

"- Mais pourquoi nous avoir sauvé ?"

Il réfléchit longuement et réplica :

"- J'ai mes raisons."

Je m'approchais un peu plus de lui et posais ma main sur son épaule, il frissonna, je ne la retirai pas et l'intimais-je :

"- Explique-moi."

Il souffla si bas que j'eu presque du mal à l'entendre :

"- Je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir..."

Soudain, un bruit de pas retentit. Pestant contre les petites poufsouffle qui savaient se montrer aussi obstinées que les Gryffondor, j'attrapais Draco par le col, soucieuse de ne pas le laisser s'enfuir et la conversation avec, et nous précipita dans la dernière cabine des toilettes. Nous avions beau être à l'étroit, au moins nous étions protégés de ces petits pots de colle, qui après une légère vérification estimèrent qu'il n'y avait personne dans les toilettes et firent demi-tour.

Je bloquais la porte avec un sortilège pour empêcher Draco de s'enfuir et le regardait les larmes aux yeux. Il essuya la première larme qui coulait sur ma joue, du bout de ses lèvres et murmura à mon oreille :

"- Ne pleure pas, je ne le mérite pas."

Après une petite incertitude, ses lèvres glissèrent le long de ma joue et vinrent se poser avec douceur sur ma bouche. Je ne l'empêcha pas d'agir, bien au contraire. Je laissai son corps se coller au mien dans ce petit espace confiné, et ses lèvres aspirer tout l'air de mes poumons. Je ne pleurais plus, plus autant en tout cas. Je ne parvenait même pas à réfléchir sur ce qui était en train de se passer. Ses mains ballantes glissèrent le long de mon dos et arrêtèrent leur course dans le creux de mes reins. J'accrochais les miennes à sa nuque. Je ne pouvais pas en échapper, j'avais besoin de ça, j'avais besoin de gouter à la douceur de ses lèvres, besoin de gouter à la chaleur de sa peau, besoin de me sentir désirée. Je ne pouvais aller contre ce sentiment de bien être qui m'enveloppait, ni contre les papillons qui me parcouraient le ventre à chaque fois que ses lèvres embrassaient mon cou. Les frissons ne cessaient de parcourir ma peau, mon dos, des frissons comme je n'en avais jamais ressentit lors d'autres baisers. Lorsque ceux-ci prirent fin, il me fit promettre de nouveaux rendez-vous clandestins, j'y consentis avec plaisir, inconsciente qu'autour de moi, le monde réel continuait à tourner. Moi j'étais sur une étoile, hors de ma propre galaxie, j'avais changé d'univers, j'étais plus dans le mien, il n'était plus dans le sien, nous étions dans le notre...

Fin Du Flash-back :

Ne me demandez pas comment j'étais arrivée là, moi même je n'en avais pas la moindre idée, tout ce que je savais, c'était que je devais le faire, point barre.

Comme tous les soirs, nous avions rendez-vous au sommet de la tour d'astronomie aux alentours de minuit. Voilà à peu près un mois que nous avions échangé notre premier baiser, et depuis je vivais sur un petit nuage.

J'accélère l'allure, de peur de me faire prendre par Rusard. Dieu merci, personne n'est au courant de ce qui se passe entre le roi des serpentard et moi, sinon beaucoup de monde crierait au scandale, à commencer par Harry, Ron et Lucius Malefoy.

Me voilà arrivée à destination, je serre la cape sur mes épaules frissonnantes et je rejoins la silhouette qui est assise sur les premières marches menant aux magicoscopes.

M'embrassant fougueusement, il passe son bras autour de mes épaules, pour d'une, bien marquer sa propriété et de deux, pour me réchauffer.

Il décolle ses lèvres des miennes et m'observe de ses yeux brillants comme des étoiles en murmurant :

"- Ta journée s'est bien passée ?

- La routine, Harry et Ron sont allées s'entrainer toute la journée, j'ai rédigé mon devoir pour Binns, j'ai trainé avec Ginny, et cet idiot de Draco Malefoy, au bras de sa pimbèche de Parkinson, ne s'est pas privé pour encore m'insulter."

Il rigole doucement et murmure :

"- Tu veux que je m'occupe de son cas ?

- Non, ne perdons pas de temps avec lui, ça n'en vaut pas la peine."

Il sourit et reprend :

"- Désolé, j'espère ne pas t'avoir blessé, il faut savoir sauver les apparences.

- Je sais. Mais te pavaner avec Parkinson, est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?!

- Hum...Miss Granger, seriez vous jalouse ?!"

Je me tais pendant quelques minutes, inquiet Draco attrape mon menton et me force à le regarder dans les yeux.

"- Hey, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Rien. C'est juste, que je donnerais cher pour être à sa place."

Draco ne répondit rien, préférant me serrer dans ses bras et me bercer délicatement.

"- J'ai un cadeau pour toi. Murmura-t-il après un instant de silence."

Curieuse je me redressais et le vit sortir d'une des poches de son pantalon, un minuscule paquet qu'il m'offrit. Je l'ouvris et découvrit une chaine en argent sublime qui soutenait une minuscule étoile qui brillait de mille feux. Le souffle coupé, je dis tout bas :

"- Draco, c'est...absolument magnifique."

Il me l'enleva des mains et s'occupa à l'attacher correctement, en profitant de ce geste pour déposer des baisers papillons sur ma nuque, m'arrachant ainsi quelques gémissements de contentement. Il approcha ensuite ses lèvres de mon oreille et murmura amoureusement :

"- Je ne veux plus me cacher...

- En es-tu sûr ? Répondis-je surprise par ce brusque changement d'humeur.

- Oui, ça fait trop longtemps que j'attends de pouvoir me promener fièrement à ton bras".

Convaincue par sa voix envoutante, j'acceptais le défit.

"- Promet moi. Murmurais-je alors -Promet moi d'assumer jusqu'au bout, de ne pas m'abandonner, promet d'être toujours le garçon qui m'a sauvé quoi qu'en disent les gens."

Il glissa sa main dans mon cou et chuchota entre deux baisers :

"- Promis."

Détendue, je me laissais donc aller à cette étreinte, abandonnant mon corps et mon cœur entre ses mains expertes...

Le lendemain, le jour J, dire que j'étais nerveuse était un euphémisme. Pour calmer mon anxiété, j'avais tout raconté à Ginny, ma meilleure amie, qui après le stade de la frustration et de l'énervement, se montra heureuse pour moi. Elle émit cependant une mince réserve, si Malefoy me faisait pleurer, il gouterait à son sortilège de Chauve-furie.

C'est d'un pas inquiet que je descendis jusqu'à la Grande Salle en compagnie de Ron, Harry et Ginny pour le petit déjeuner, sans m'imaginer ce qui m'attendait en bas des marches.

Il était là, encore plus beau que d'habitude, la lumière du matin se reflétant sur sa peau qui semblait briller autant que mon médaillon. Il me sourit, les garçons ne comprirent rien, mais Ginny me donna un coup de coude complice qui me fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Il m'attendait, moi, au bas des marches, et cette pensée avait un effet sur moi inimaginable. Ma tête bourdonnait, mes yeux me piquaient, mon cœur battait à tout rompre et mes mains devinrent moites. Quand je fus arrivée au bas des marches, ce fut sous le regard sidéré de Ron et d'Harry que je me dirigeais vers Draco alors qu'il faisait apparaitre une rose blanche qu'il me tendit.

"- Oh, mes préférées...

- Je sais. Souffla-t-il

- Merci mon amour."

Il sourit et m'enlaça. Je le laissait m'embrasser fougueusement, juste devant Harry, Ron et Ginny, juste devant ceux qui descendaient prendre leur petit déjeuner, juste devant ceux qui étaient déjà en train de le prendre, juste devant le château tout entier.

Alors le silence qui avait suivit son geste ne dura pas, des dizaines, des centaines de voix se mirent à parler en même temps. Les critiques fusaient à la vitesse de la lumière, les commérages aussi, c'était la première fois qu'un serpentard s'emmourachait d'une Gryffondor, c'était la première fois que deux ennemis tels que nous l'avions été n'avaient formés plus qu'un au sein de cette école. Même les professeurs s'adonnaient aux potins.

Inquiète, je levait vers Draco un regard apeuré, il posa sa main sur ma joue, et embrassa mon front en murmurant que tout irait bien. Je lui faisait confiance, j'ai sourit, il a relâché son étreinte et après un dernier coup d'œil à rejoint sa tablée qui n'avait plus d'yeux que pour nous, alors que j'affrontais un Harry Potter incrédule et un Ronald Weasley à la limite de l'explosion.

"- Je crois que tu nous dois des explications. Siffla Harry."

Ginny prit ma défense, même si pour cela elle devait affronter l'élu de son cœur.

"- Et moi je ne pense pas. Rétorqua-t-elle. - Hermione n'a de comptes à rendre à personne."

Sur ce, elle m'empoigna par le bras et me guida jusqu'à notre tablée, jetant des regards noirs à quiconque osait me dévisager. Si les professeurs n'avaient pas été dans la pièce, elle ne se serait pas gênée pour lancer quelques un des ses sorts favoris. Tout les mots du monde n'auraient pas suffit à exprimer la gratitude que j'avais envers elle. Elle s'assit à coté de moi et m'attrapa les deux mains, délaissant la rose sur un coin de la table. Puis dit, le plus sérieusement du monde :

"- Hermione, je vais être franche avec toi, le choix que vous avez fait Malf...Draco et toi, est dur à assumer. Faire face à une école toute entière du jour au lendemain, c'était un pari risqué, mais je sais que toi tu seras capable de le surmonter. En attendant, y'en à deux qui risquent de ne pas trouver la situation très marante. J'ai beau avoir dit que tu n'avais pas de comptes à leur rendre, tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas aussi simple. Ils risquent surement de ne pas t'approuver dans ce que tu fais, mais essaie d'être la même à leur yeux, ils ne seront pas indifférents. Quant à moi, sache que je serais toujours là en cas de pépin, et que je n'approuve cet amour que parce qu'il te rend heureuse, alors tache de nager dans le bonheur assez longtemps pour que Draco ait le temps de s'enfuir assez loin de moi sans quoi je lui mettrais mon pied là où tu sais, le jour où tu seras redescendue de ton petit nuage."

Je souris, ma Ginny, n'est-elle pas exceptionnelle ? Honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle.

Il a fallut un bon moment pour que ces commérages cessent enfin et que l'école s'habitue à notre relation, ça à été dur, je l'avoue sans honte, très dur parfois, mais si je n'avais pas eut Draco et Ginny auprès de moi, je n'aurais pas put continuer comme je l'ai fait en gardant la tète haute.

Parce que malgré tout, le jeu en valait la chandelle et malgré tous ces bavardages et toute la volonté du monde, Pouddlard n'aurait pas put briser le lien qui unissait le roi des Serpentard à la reine des Gryffondor. Il a fallut un mois pour que toutes les critiques s'estompent définitivement, un mois pour que l'attention de toute la communauté magique du château soit focalisé sur un autre couple que le notre, un couple bien plus surprenant que le notre, celui de Pansy et de Neville...


End file.
